<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>罐装啤酒 by Tangyitian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999831">罐装啤酒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian'>Tangyitian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>存档，写于2019.2<br/>82ab pwp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>罐装啤酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8a2b，车<br/>
私设：会定期发情的α，能闻到信息素但是不会受影响的β，自身在发情时可放出信息素但较为浅淡。</p><p>“你真的决定好了吗。”<br/>
不大的宾馆房间里，α信息素浓度高到仿佛下一秒就要液化从天花板上滴下来。<br/>
“……你总不可能打抑制剂打一辈子，我作为、咳、你的、咳、恋人，有义务帮你解决这个事态。”二阶堂大和脸上严肃得像坐在谈判桌后。说实话作为b他现在心理上被压制得厉害，肌肉不受控制地紧绷着，甚至可以隐约感受到小腿肚在颤抖。但他知道发情期中的a又敏感又难伺候，也就尽量耐心安抚面前垂着脑袋的男人，甚至伸出手把那一头本来走势就不合常理的银发揉得更乱，“要被上的人是哥哥我不是你，说了可以的你就放心来就好。”<br/>
一声轻喘，大和的手腕被紧紧钳住，他还没来得及皱眉就被八乙女乐泛着血丝的眼睛惊了下。<br/>
“我可能会伤到你。”<br/>
“......你再浪费时间在这些总裁台词上我就真的走了，你知道我顶着多大的威压在和你废话吗。”<br/>
感受到手腕上的力度又加重了一些，大和轻轻动了动，刚张口就被不容反抗的力度扑在了床上。他简直想翻个白眼，这些进入发情期就精虫上脑的玩意到底怎么坐上领导层的。<br/>
然而作为一个自诩温柔善良善解人意的恋人，大和只能顺从地抚着乐的后脑，时不时缩一下脖子以躲闪嘬吻带来的麻痒。<br/>
乐从上至下一寸寸亲吻身下人的皮肤，随着移动慢慢解开大和衬衫的纽扣，直到衬衫大敞，露出紧实的胸肌与腹肌。这身材可真不像个b。以前一同做节目拍mv时的确见过这人只穿一条底裤的样子，但能这样碰触还是第一次。他用嘴唇包裹大和凹陷的肚脐，轻轻一吸，“啵”的一声。<br/>
“嘶——你干什么！”换来来自明明是个b却浑身敏感带恋人扇在后脑勺上的一巴掌。<br/>
于是继续向下，解了裤带叼着裤腰以缓慢的速度拉扯，直到立起的家伙挣脱内裤的桎梏弹出来指着他。<br/>
乐有点被惊到，稍稍挑了眉。这家伙别真是个a吧，这绝对高于标准水平了.....<br/>
啧，管他呢，什么性别也都是二阶堂。<br/>
他尝试着在顶端舔了一口，发现反应不错就干脆张嘴吞了进去。大和挣动了一下，抓紧了床单。没有经验是一方面，另一方面八乙女可是最想被抱排行榜上no.1的男人，心理上的满足与生理上α信息素的压制给了他双重刺激。看着做这事都无愧一句“好帅！”的乐，大和咬牙用膝盖顶了顶他。<br/>
乐抬起头，嘴里还衔着半截，一脸疑惑。<br/>
“你不是，急用吗。那个，差不多就行了，别憋坏了。”大和简直觉得自己下一秒就要羞愧至死。<br/>
乐把嘴里的东西吐出来，抹了把唇角：“你又不是o，万一一会的事情你不觉得愉快......至少现在要先让你舒服。当然你要是不想做可以说，我不会强迫你。”<br/>
很好，这种时候还践行该死的绅士原则。</p><p>大和仰起头叹了口气，动作利索地坐起来，把扯到大腿上的裤子连带内裤蹬了下去，然后拎起润滑油转身跪趴在床上，把瓶口抵在尾椎骨上倒了下去。<br/>
一气呵成。<br/>
乐愣愣地看着大和起伏的腰线，与顺着臀缝缓慢流淌，直至滴在床单上的润滑剂。<br/>
一滴、两滴。<br/>
大和转头，镜片后的眼神简直可以用狠厉来形容：“做不做。”<br/>
三白眼一如既往可怕，如果忽视从耳尖一直蔓延到颈后的红色的话。</p><p>乐把指腹按在了那块软肉上。由于润滑剂，第一个指节进去的十分顺利。他一点点往里深入，并送入更多的润滑。第一次被侵入，似乎所有肌肉都在全力排斥这个不属于本体的异物。大和鬓角有些汗湿，甚至开始自我怀疑是不是真的能像答应的一样配合。<br/>
乐知道这事急不得，另一只手抚了两把又垂下来的小东西，试着转了个角度。刚才太慌张，进去的方向似乎不对。虽然b没有生殖腔，但能让二阶堂产生快感的地方应该还是有的，应该就在这附近——<br/>
“嗯……！”一声被送入枕头的闷哼。<br/>
喔，找到了。<br/>
乐开始转着圈地按压那一小块凸起，听着大和的呼吸逐渐紊乱，慢慢抽出来，换了两指进去。<br/>
“啊……八乙女，是不是有点太快了？体谅一下哥哥我……嘶！”<br/>
两根手指能做的事情比一根手指多很多，比如轻夹那个小硬块，比如在肠内试着把双指分开一些，比如同时骚刮对侧肠壁。他稍退出来一些，在临口处按摩，让不知何时开始放松的肌肉变得更加松软。一边套弄着前面，一边悄悄又加了一根手指。<br/>
大和不敢置信地扭头看乐，而乐只能脸上带着无辜的神色单手把自己裤子连带着内裤也扒拉下来，让二阶堂明白这一切的准备绝不是无用之举。<br/>
狠狠抓了一把枕头，大和认命继续努力放松后面。现在他开始为自己不是个o感到遗憾了，片子里的o简直都是黑洞……<br/>
“那个，八乙女啊，”大和决定用聊天来阻止一下自己的胡思乱想，“你信息素，是什么啊，金属，嗯，慢点……金属的味道？”<br/>
第一次碰到的时候他就在思考这个问题了。那是一种很，冷冽的味道？他想不起来是什么，只是觉得深入骨髓却而富有攻击性。身为b的本能让他浑身僵硬就差跳窗跑了。后来去库房里帮着搬东西的时候才发觉，钢架上都是八乙女的味道。<br/>
不过八乙女比一摸一手灰的库房清爽很多，非要形容的话，像时代剧里武士手中的刀剑，挥下去能斩断风。<br/>
“哈哈，你这种血管里都流淌着面汤的家伙，还以为会是荞麦面味。”大和不自觉迎着手指往后动了动，发觉自己干了什么后连忙埋头装死，“不过山村小哥的确很帅啊。脸好的八乙女穿什么都好看啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”<br/>
脸好的八乙女把额头贴在大和背上，轻喘着还不忘动作：“对不起，我觉得可以了。实在是忍不了了。”<br/>
你量过你的尺寸吗大哥！<br/>
既然都开始了再让他出去也没有意义，大和调整着呼吸尽量接纳对方。还好刚才扩张润滑了不然一定会肛裂……这次回去怎样也要拒绝sou的血池料理，他年纪轻轻才不要得痔疮太悲哀了……<br/>
“咿…！”<br/>
很好，八乙女二世找到刚才交的新朋友了。</p><p>乐掐着大和的腰进出。这算是22年来第一次实战，他又不好意思说自己童贞。按着刚才的反应应该做的还可以吧？<br/>
“二阶堂，怎么样，疼的话说话？”<br/>
得知自己恋人是个b之后他就随便找了几个朋友悄悄问过注意事项，还被打趣不愧是最想被抱的男人NO.1真是温柔什么的……还好b也有敏感点不然他真是不知道怎么办才好。<br/>
回应是某眼镜在床头柜上的眼镜角色高八度的细碎呜咽。<br/>
他们这些偶像基本都会接受健身训练。二阶堂的腰绝对称不上盈盈一握，但和相比那几个未成年孩子饱满更多的胸肌与臀大肌放在一起看也很勾人了。这家伙甚至有腰窝……</p><p>想看二阶堂的脸。<br/>
江户男儿向来说做就做。乐摸着大和的腹部，让他侧身躺着。<br/>
他撑着对方的膝盖弯拨开略长的刘海，却被胳膊挡住了去路：“不要。”<br/>
于是捏了捏弧线美丽的大腿内侧：“欸，二阶堂，害羞了？”<br/>
“吵死了闭嘴。”带着喘完全没有威慑力。<br/>
“你把手拿下来。”乐狠狠撞进去，掰着大和的脸把剩下的声音堵在喉咙里。</p><p>不然我怎么亲你。<br/>
……该说不愧是八乙女吗。</p><p>既然都翻个了干脆用了正常体位。虽然大和日常叫着自己年纪大不像小年轻们有活力，好歹也是做了这么久偶像，该有的舞蹈功底还是一点不落，身体近乎对折也十分轻松。<br/>
也可能是关注点在别处。<br/>
比如在别人嘴里的乳尖。</p><p>他从前自认是个top，觉得未来要不找个能看上他的o或b要不自己待到死。碰上八乙女实属人生变数，虽然现在的一切都算是变数。总之，他对于自己的乳头也就是一般男性b的认知：完全多余的玩意。今天算是给他打开了新世界的大门。<br/>
虽然乐不太抓得到要点只会吸和咬，不过对付他这种也算够了。<br/>
那人还要惊喜地叫一声“二阶堂，你小子乳头立起来了！”</p><p>折腾了一会儿乐还是没忍住开始啃大和的脖子。虽然知道对方是b，但是生理冲动让他对侧颈这一小块地方情有独钟。明明知道不会有什么……的……？<br/>
“欸？”乐抬起头有点懵逼，“你喝酒了？”<br/>
“哈，没啊？”<br/>
虽说二阶堂现在的确脸颊泛红眼角水润，但哪有突然喝醉的道理。<br/>
可是这人呼吸间的确是有酒气的。<br/>
“……信息素？你发情了?”<br/>
“b会发情的吗？”<br/>
“你觉得我会知道？”乐发觉哪里不对，“等等，你第一次？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
尴尬的沉默。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈，你很好喝喔。”乐笑着加快了动作，手也悄悄抚上了眼前的囊袋，“比龙代言那个闻起来棒多了。”</p><p>发情的话，至少是得了趣吧。最想被他抱的男人NO.1暗自松了口气。<br/>
而大和也继续假装他没发现对方对操作还不如自己熟悉这个事实。<br/>
反正他现在还挺舒服的。<br/>
二阶堂大和捂着眼睛，脚勾着前辈的脖子，弓起腰射在了对方小腹上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>